


Moth Drawn To Flame

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you are called in to help the Winchesters on a case, you suddenly find yourself thrown into a middle of a hunt.  But what you learn is shocking, and only you can find a way to stop the disappearances.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know what it is, Dean.”  Sam said with a sigh.  He had been researching for what seemed like days on the creature that was causing the disturbances in Charleston, West Virginia.  People had been going missing, not sight of them after that.  Honestly, he was a bit stumped.  There wasn’t any signs or clues as to what was going on, and it was driving Sam insane!

 

“I don’t know man.”  Dean grumbled.  It was driving him mad too.  He hated research, and this monster, creature, whatever, was making him do more of it than he had in a week.  He sighed as he glared at the computer screen.  A face seemed to flash in front of his face.  That perfect smile, hair, that laugh.  “Hey, why don’t we call Y/n?  This is right up her ally, right?” 

 

Sam couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed his face.  Why didn’t he thank about that sooner?  He was always trying to come up with reasons to call you. You weren’t a hunter, like him and his brother.  You were an academic, a cryptozoologist, focusing on ancient lore and creatures.  They had met you a long time ago, when one particular hunt brought them to your neck of the woods.  Sam was taken with you right off the bat, your beauty, your spunk, your knowledge.  You were perfect. 

 

“I’ll call her.”  Sam tried to sound calm as he quickly pulled out his phone, but then froze when Dean stopped him.

 

“I got it, dude.”  Sam looked up and saw Dean already on the phone.  You couldn’t help the bitch face he sent his brother.  What the hell?  He got to call last time…

 

“Hey, Y/n!  How’s our favorite nerd girl?!”  Dean said with a big grin, making Sam roll his eyes.  Why did he always call her that?  He wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut, wanting to hear on whether or not his favorite person was coming to help or not.

 

“Yea, we need some help…don’t know what it is, that’s why we need you, Crypto.”  Dean said with a smirk.  Crypto.  That was a nickname Dean had given you, given your profession.  Sam could almost hear your laughter through the phone when he used it.  He smiled to himself as he knew that you were coming, you never missed up a chance at getting up close and personal with creatures of lore. 

 

And Sam was right, half a day later, you were knocking on their door. 

 

“Crypto!”  Dean called out as he saw you.

 

“Hey, hunter!”  You said with a smile before you reached up and gave Sam a big hug.  You always enjoyed hugging Sam.  As tall and intimidating he was, he was just a big cuddly teddy bear.  “Hey, Sam.”  You said softly as you wrapped your arms up around his neck, pulling him close for a big hug. 

 

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up.  You were short…comparatively, to him.  You let out a little squeak as he spun you once before setting you down.  “We missed you, Y/n.” 

 

“Missed you too, Moose.”  You said with a big grin. 

 

Dean barked out a laugh as Sam’s eyes bugged out.  “Oh, come on.  Not you too!”  He whined, making you giggle.

 

“Sorry, Dean told me…or should I say, squirrel told me.” 

 

It was Sam’s turn to laugh at that, seeing Dean’s sour face as he rolled his eyes.  The three of you spent a bit of time catching up before they finally got down to work.  You sat down between the brothers, laughing and having a good time with both as you worked. 

 

“Maybe it is a…thead…theadon…this thing.”  Dean turned the computer as you chuckled. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself there, Dean.”  You joked as you looked over the article.  “And that’s not it.  They live in swamps.” 

 

Sam could only laugh at the antics.  This was why he loved working with you.  You were always so knowledgeable, but also you always could make them smile.  Sam couldn’t help but be drawn to you, like a moth to a flame. Sam happened to glance down at his watch before he sighed.

 

“Guys, it is almost four, why don’t we call it a night?”

 

“You mean morning?”  You joked as you gave him a little nudge. 

 

Sam just chuckled and rolled his eyes as he got up and stretched.  “How about I walk you down to your room?” 

 

“Sure…”  You picked up a couple books on your way, tucking them under your arm as Sam lead you out.

 

“You know, you should rest, not do more research.” 

 

“Ah, I’ll rest while you guys hunt the thing.”  You said with a smile, leaning against Sam as you walked. 

 

“Gonna make us do all the hard work, huh?”  Sam joked, letting himself put an arm around you as he walked with you back to your room.  “We’ll see you in the morning?” 

 

“Better bring me some coffee, Winchester.  I’m working overtime for you.”  You gave him a wink as you opened your door.  You waved a little goodbye before shutting your door.  You had to smile, enjoying your time with the Winchesters.  Ever since you became friends with them, you had to admit that your life had become must more interesting. 

 

Some nights you would spend texting with one of the brothers, sometimes a call.  But the times when they called you for help, were the best.  You felt as if you were helping save the world, alongside the kindest people you knew. 

 

You had decided to set up shop at your little table in your room, spreading the books out as you went back to your research.  You had just gotten back into the swing of things, finding a happy pace of looking over books and taking notes, but suddenly that had changed.  There was something different.  Something off. 

 

You glanced up as the lights flickered for a moment.  Immediately, you reached for your phone and hitting the buttons to call the guys.  You weren’t a hunter, but you knew that flickering lights was a bad thing.  But just as you heard the first ring, something grabbed you, pulled at your arms, cutting your skin. 

 

000

 

Sam’s phone went off.  It took a couple rings before he was able to answer, sleep having took over him.  “H-hello?”

 

A loud scream ripped through the phone.  Sam bolted up right, he recognized that scream.  “Y/N!” Sam didn’t even put on shoes as he pulled his gun from under his pillow and took off out of the room. 

 

Dean had heard the commotion and followed suit, still not sure what exactly was going on.  All he heard was your name and then Sam took off.  But if you were in trouble, then he would do anything to keep you safe. 

 

Sam quickly kicked in the door and stormed in, gun drawn.  “Y/n! Y/n!”  He called out, but then froze at the sight.  The room was tossed, there was some blood on the floor, a bloody hand print on the wall, a broken window.  But no you. 

 

“Sam?  Sam?!  Where is she?”  Dean asked as he followed in.  “I’ll check around the back!” Dean was quick to look around the perimeter as Sam searched inside, for any clue as to where you went.  But there was nothing.  He felt his hear tighten when he looked up at his brother, pleading with him to have something, anything, on where you were. 

 

“Dean?”

 

“She’s gone.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was well into the evening as Dean and Sam were helplessly searching for you.  Dean drove Baby around town, asking if anyone had even seen you, while Sam knocked on every door at the motel.  No one even saw you the day you arrived.

 

It was killing them.  How could you just disappear without a trace?  How could something just sneak by without anyone noticing and take you away?  It had to be the monster they were hunting, but even then, they still had no leads, no idea on what it could be or where it could be hiding.

 

“We don’t know if it is even going to be out here.”  Sam mumbled to himself.  The worry and heartache at your abduction had started getting to him.  His mind was wallowing in the worst case scenarios, finding you dead somewhere, the monster torturing you, eating you.  It made him feel sick…

 

“We have to try something! Damnit!”  Dean gritted out as he slammed his hand down on Baby’s steering wheel. 

 

Sam’s head snapped around and glared at his brother.  “Don’t you think I don’t know that?!  I want her back too, Dean.  I can’t…I can’t handle that she was taken.”

 

“And you think I can?!” 

 

This had been the argument the brothers had had about four times now, in one day.  It only took a little comment before the other snapped, sending them down a deep dark hole of anger and sorrow. 

 

“I didn’t say that.”  Sam spoke calmly, trying to reign himself in.  “I just…I need her back, Dean.  You wouldn’t understand…”  He let the sentence go, but he knew his brother would get what he was trying to say.  Sam had known for a while that you held his heart in your hands.  He knew that he loved you.  There was no point in hiding it now.

 

Dean shifted in his seat, unbelieving at what he just heard his brother say.  Sam couldn’t…he couldn’t love you…because Dean did.  Dean always thought you were the most amazing woman, brains, beautiful, witty, you could take any comment and work it to your advantage.  There was no one like you…but…  “I do understand…better than you think.” 

 

Neither brother spoke of true feelings.  Neither of them had to say the words they were both thinking.  They just had to make eye contact after Dean parked the car at the edge of the forest.  It was a silent conversation, a mode of communication they had perfected years ago.  It took only a moment, but it spoke volumes. 

 

They acknowledged each other, their feelings for the beautiful woman they both loved, and they decided.  It was you who had to choose.  They wouldn’t push it, they wouldn’t force it.  When you made your choice, the other would back away.  The both gave the other a quick nod and stepped out of the car, heads clear, and ready to hunt down the monster who took you.

 

000

 

It took a couple hours, canvasing the large forest, but they finally found something promising.  It was a little piece of your shirt, and a small trail of blood.  “This is hers.”  Sam said as he held it out to Dean.  The eldest brother nodded, pulled his gun from his waistband and the two of them followed the trail. 

 

“If this son of a bitch laid a hand on her…”  Dean didn’t have to finish the sentence, Sam did it for him.

 

“It will regret it.” 

 

The path was hard to follow.  It seemed like whatever had took you was leaving false trails.  But what would do that?  What monster would deliberately try to trick anyone, most would just take their prize and go.  But eventually, they were able to follow the right path, which lead them to a small path that lead up and to a cave.

 

“Well…that’s not evil at all.”  Dean said as he looked up to the cave.  “You ready?”

 

Sam just cocked his gun in response as they moved quietly up the path to the cave.  Sam took steady breaths as he shined his flashlight into the dark expanse.  It was as if the light was just sucked out, leaving only the darkness behind.  He froze, listening for any signs of movement, signs of life.

 

But as he glanced back up, all he saw was red.  Red eyes, clawed hands, wings.  A couple shots went off, but Sam barely registered them as one of the clawed hands reached for him, just before the world went dark.  The last thing he recalled was the sound the creature made, a high pitched screech, that echoed in his mind, scratching at the edges of his sanity. 

 

It was that screech that haunted him the moment he woke up.  Sam gasped for air as he glanced around.  “Dean?  Dean!”  He looked over to his left and saw his brother shoot straight up.  It took a moment before each brother realized where they were.

 

“How…how did we get back to the room?”  Dean asked, looking over to his brother.  “What kind of monster drops us back off at the room?!” 

 

“I don’t—“  Sam’s eyes went wide as he saw it, the message, written in dark red blood.  “Dean…”

 

Both brothers could only stare in awe and horror as they read the blood soaked message.

 

_Don’t_

_Not safe_

_RUN_


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the Winchester boys wouldn’t listen to that warning.  _Don’t. Not Safe. Run._   Honestly, it made them want to go back to that cave even more.  They had to find you.  On that they were both in agreement.  But this time they did it smart. 

 

Neither of them remembered much about what had happened, just those red eyes, some wings, and then that awful sound.  Sam tried inputting that information into the computer to figure the monster out, but do you know how many monsters of lore have wings?  And red eyes?  That was a hopeless search. 

 

So instead, they just prepped as well as they could.  Dean ran down to the store and bought some ear plugs, Sam got some guns loaded with different types of bullets, got some different blades gathered up.  Once they were all ready, they headed back out to the forest and to the cave.

 

They moved like a tactical unit.  No words were said, just nods and hand signals as they entered the cave, searching for any sign of you, hoping and praying that you were still alive.  Neither brother would admit it, but they were both beating themselves up pretty bad that they had missed their chance the night before.  But they were determined to not make that mistake again…or so they thought.

 

“There’s nothing here…”  Dean mumbled as they reached the end of the cave.  “This is the right spot, it was right here!”  Dean kicked at a rock as he turned to storm out.

 

“Dean!  They couldn’t have gone far!”  Sam felt his body begin to shake.  The monster wouldn’t have moved if they hadn’t lost it yesterday.  What if…what if they didn’t find you?  He couldn’t handle loosing you.  After Jess, and Madison, and everyone else…he couldn’t face loosing you too.

 

Dean drew his gun and looked at Sam, seeing the defeated look in his brother that he was feeling in himself.  “We won’t give up until we find her.  Let’s go.”  Dean took off down a path that led further into the woods. 

 

000

 

They walked for about an hour in the woods before they finally stumbled across any clue.  It was a piece of your shirt.  Some broken limbs from the small shrubs that decorated the forest floor.  Before either could say anything, they hear something moving, sending both of them at a sprint down the hidden path.  All common sense, all hunter’s instinct was gone at the single thought that it might be you, that you might just be right down this path.

 

The path let them out at a river.  The water was glossy and black in the night, and still, so very still, as if something was hiding inside, just waiting to devour them.  Dean checked the perimeter as Sam slowly made his way forward. 

 

His eyes widened when he saw the man lying there, shirt ripped open, blood on his back.  “Dean!”  Sam rushed forward as the man shifted at the sound of his voice. 

 

The guy was in bad shape.  He was pale and thin, marks all over his body, like something clawed and pulled at him.  Even some marks around his wrists as if he were bound. 

 

“H-help me.” 

 

“We got ya.”  Dean lifted one of the man’s arms around his neck and walked beside him, helping him away from the water. 

 

“Have you seen a woman?  Anywhere around here?”  Sam asked quickly as they half drug the man towards safety. 

 

The man looked up at Sam and nodded.  “She’s…she’s h—.”

 

He was gone. 

 

Both brothers stumbled forward at the loss of his weight before quickly turning around, guns drawn as they scanned the area. 

 

“Where did he go?!”  Dean shouted.

 

“I don’t know!”  Sam hissed back. 

 

“What the fuck is this thing?!” 

 

Adrenaline coursed through them as they were on high alert, searching for any movement.  And if so much as a leaf even twitched, they fired off a couple shots. 

 

“Come out you son of a bitch!” 

 

“Dean…listen.”  Sam heard something, something familiar.  Dean stopped moving just long enough for him to hear it too.

 

It was singing.  A sweet voice, singing.  They looked to each other asking that silent question.  Is that who they thought it was?  They ran forward, their hopes going high that the voice was you, that you were safe, that whatever this monster was didn’t get you. 

 

It was just on the other side of the clearing.  Both brothers rushed forward and there you were, standing on the edge of the river, singing softly.  You had tears running down your face, your clothes were covered in dirt and mud and blood.  They saw the same marks around your wrists as the man, claw marks down your arms. 

 

You heard the movement and looked up with tear filled eyes as you saw them.  You took a quick breath before you spoke, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Dean and Sam had honestly thought they had seen everything.  And in a way, they had.  They had seen vampires, werewolves, gods, angels, demons, and even fairies…but this took the cake.  As soon as you whispered those words, that loud screech, that sound they heard the day before above them.  Looking up, both of their eyes went wide as the sight of some…humanoid creature…with large wings, red facetted eyes.  Its hands were claws.  Any other details were lost as they dove out of the way of its reach.

 

The creature dove down at them with a screech, but missed.  Sam jumped back up and pointed his gun, going to fire off a couple shots.  He would be damned if this…whatever it was…would hurt you anymore.

 

But he didn’t hit his target.  Not because he couldn’t, not because he didn’t have a clear shot, but because you came running up and pushed his arms so he would miss.

 

He wasn’t sure what happened next.  He looked to you and went to open his mouth to say…something…but all he saw was your eyes go wide.  Your beautiful eyes were filled with fear and terror as you stumbled back, your hand shaking as you pointed behind him. 

 

Two gun shots.  He heard Dean curse before he turned around and saw it.  The tall pale figure, long arms and legs, sharp teeth, eyes pale.  They may not know what that other thing was, but they knew what this one was. 

 

Wendigo. 

 

The wendigo moved fast, it jumped from one spot to the next as it brought its lanky arm back with a scream.  But the Wendigo’s scream was covered up by another screech.  Sam felt something latch onto him and yank.  His head hit something hard.

 

He managed to open his eyes just enough to see you take off running, the Wendigo right behind you.  He tried to get loose, but his body felt suddenly weak.  “Y-y/n…”  Was all he could whisper before succumbing to the darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke suddenly, the memories from the previous night rushing back as he sprung up on his bed.  He looked around the room and saw he was back in the motel room.  Sam was still passed out on his bed, and …woah… Dean clutched his head as the room seemed to spin for a moment.  The dizziness was something he was used to in the hunting life, so he just pushed through and rose. 

 

The blood written note from the day before was dried on the wall, but now there was something new, a little piece of paper stuck in the wall with one of his knives.  He quickly walked over and ripped it off the wall, reading over it.

 

The words weren’t the first thing he noticed, the first thing he noticed was that it was in your handwriting.  He knew that handwriting anywhere.  And it made him angry.  If you were writing them notes, why couldn’t you just come back?  Why were you still out there?! 

 

He looked down, focusing on the words to keep the anger at bay.

 

_Wendigo keeping me as bait.  And mothman.  Help us, please!_

 

Dena closed his eyes and shook his head before re-reading the note, convinced that the words he had just read were wrong.  He must have read it wrong, surely that is what happened because there is no way those words were strung together into those sentences.

 

He read it over again, getting about halfway through before he jumped at the sound of Sam’s gasp for air as he sat up straight in his bed.  “Dean!” 

 

“Here!”  Dean walked over to his brother and handed him the note.  “Should have guessed Y/n would have figured out the monster.” 

 

Sam took the note and read it over.  “Moth man?  That’s a thing?” 

 

“Apparently.”

 

000

 

Sam and Dean spent the day researching.  A wendigo they knew how to handle, but Moth man?  Your note made it sound like it wasn’t going to be a problem, that it was just being held hostage as well, but they wanted to err on the side of caution.  The old phrase was third times the charm, and they were determined it would be true.  This time, you were coming home.  They were sure of it. 

 

They were standing at the edge of the forest, looking like they were going to war. 

 

“Alright, so first we gank the wendigo.  Hopefully Mothman, can’t believe I just said that, will just fly off.  Then get Y/n back home.  Got it?” 

 

Sam nodded to his brother as he gripped his gun tightly.  “Let’s do it.” 

 

They walked through the woods for a couple hours.  The note said that you were being used as bait, and so was Moth man.  It made sense, to Sam at least.  All the lore on him wasn’t negative, really.  It was like he was just, there.  People are naturally curious, so it could be a good bait system.  It was probably just coincidence that the Wendigo and Moth man were even in the same area.  

 

Sam froze as his mind thought, _speaking of bait_ , as he heard a sound in the distance.  “We’re here.”  He whispered to his brother. 

 

They stood next to each other, covering each other’s backs as they walked forward, into a clearing.  There, they saw a crooked oak tree, the red glowing eyes were in the branches.  It was like something out of a horror movie, the eerie ness, the only thing that was missing was the music, and some horrific—

 

Sam froze, as did Dean when they saw what was happening.  The moth man wasn’t just in the tree, it was tied to it.  It was trying to reach out to something on the branch below it, but it couldn’t.  It was then that Sam saw you. 

 

You were hanging, tied by your wrists over your head, to the tree.  You were unconscious, your body slowly swaying as the moth man shook the tree.  Even from a distance, he could see that you had been cut up badly, blood staining your clothes.  You needed help.  Now.

 

Dean tried to call out to Sam, but it didn’t stop him.  Sam took off across the clearing, sprinting as fast as he could to get to you.  He knew it was a trap.  He knew the Wendigo was just waiting to strike, but he didn’t care.  All he cared about was getting to you, he had to save you!

 

“SAM!”  Dean shouted as the Wendigo let out that high pitched screech.  Dean could only watch as the creature launched itself from a tree and towards his brother.  It was almost sickening how quickly Sam fell when the Wendigo hit him. 

 

Dean was on the Wendigo in a blink after.  He held up his lighter and the can to make the makeshift flamethrower.  He hit the monster a couple times, making it screech and scream as it’s flesh burnt.  The monster took a couple swipes at Dean, but he was quick enough to miss it.  …the first couple times.

 

That third time, the Wendigo got a swipe of Dean’s arm, making him lose the lighter.  He stumbled back, taking up a defensive stance between the Wendigo and you.  Sam was moving around a bit, leaning against the tree, bleeding profusely.  This was bad, Dean knew it.  He reached back and grabbed his gun.  He knew it wouldn’t kill the beast, but maybe it could slow it down.

 

He got in two shots before the unthinkable happened.  It would have been hilarious under different circumstances, almost like one of those B movies Dean watches sometimes.  Moth man versus Wendigo.  Dean didn’t know how the Moth man got loose, but honestly, he didn’t care.  The two went at it with each other and he turned to help you and Sam.  He cut you down quickly, you had awoken a bit with all the sound. 

 

“Y/n, Y/n, can you walk?!  I have to carry Sam!” 

 

You nodded as you leaned against the tree as Dean reached down and grabbed Sam, who had passed out at some point.  He hoisted the larger brother up on his shoulder and went to take a couple steps. “Come on…Y/n?”  He groaned as he turned his head and screamed.  “Y/n!” 

 

You had to stop this.  So while Dean was busy with Sam, you looked over to the battle being carried on by two creatures of lore.  You knew how to kill a Wendigo, fire.  You saw the shining lighter, the can of hairspray.  You didn’t hesitate. 

 

You ran…or what could be called a run in your state, and held up your weapon.  “MOVE!”  You screamed to the moth man.  Its head whipped around, its large red eyes finding yours before it flew up and away from its prey.  You were quick to move, hitting the Wendigo with a steady stream of fire. 

 

Thankfully, it was already beaten up by the others, so it went down fairly quickly.  But…you still hit it a couple extra times to be safe, using the rest of the can on it until all that was left was a charred pile of monster bones.  You dropped your makeshift weapons and felt yourself sway. 

 

“Y/n! Y/n!”  You heard Dean scream as you began to fall forward.  But you were not scared, because just as you knew would happen, you felt two soft appendages wrap around you, and then you heard a sound, and then you were asleep.

 

000

 

You awoke in the hospital.  You had bandages over most of your body, feeling a bit like a mummy as you sat up.  Dean was quick to hear you move and was at your side. “Easy.  You have a lot of stitches.” 

 

He put a hand out on your shoulder and you smiled at him.  “Bout time you two got me out…wait.”  Your head snapped round, searching the room.  “Where, where is Sam?!  Oh, god…no…no, Dean please…”

 

“Hey, he is fine.”  Dean spoke quickly, seeing the panic in tears form in your eyes.  “He’s knocked out, lots of pain meds.  When he wakes up, he will be on cloud nine.  Bet we can get some awesome videos out of him.  Wanna join me?”  He joked, making you chuckle.  “Honestly, kinda wish I would have gotten a video of the moth man carrying you out of the forest.  It was like something from King Kong.” 

 

“I want to see him.” 

 

“He flew off somewhere.  I don’t think he is staying around here anymore.”

 

“Sam.  I want to see Sam.”  You pushed Dean’s arm off your shoulder gently and turned to get out of bed.  Dean was silent as he helped you out of the bed and down the hall.  Some nurses gave him an earful about how you shouldn’t be up, but you just sent them a glare and told them to get out of your way.  If people thought the Winchesters were intimidating, they should definitely not get on your bad side.

 

Dean helped you into the little room, and held you up when your legs almost gave out.  “Oh god, Sam…”  He had large bandages over his stomach, you could see them through the hospital gown.  He had bruises everywhere, cuts all over his face.  His shoulder was wrapped up too.  “What happened?  I came to and he was out…” 

 

You made your way over and sat on Sam’s bed, reaching up to push the chestnut hair from his face. 

 

“He was trying to get to you.  Wendigo caught him off guard.”  Dean didn’t mention how Sam walked right into the trap, how he just threw the plan out the window to try to save you.  He didn’t want you to have that guilt.  It wasn’t your fault that Sam thought with his heart instead of his head sometimes.

 

“Well that was stupid, Sam.”  You chastised as your hand trailed down his face.  “What have I said about staying safe?”  Tears were falling down your face.  They were partial happy tears, that everyone was okay (relatively).  But the other part…seeing Sam like this…

 

“Y/n, what’s wrong?”  Dean put a comforting arm around you as you stared at his brother.  He could see it in your eyes.  It was clear as day.  He didn’t have to ask, but he needed to hear it.  Dean had been pinning for you for a while now, and apparently so was Sam.  It was your decision to make, and it was clear now…Dean never stood a chance.

 

“I love him too much to see him like this, Dean.  I hate seeing him hurt.”  She turned and gave Dean a sad look.  It broke his heart.  Not only the look she gave, but the words.  He took a deep breath and nodded, just taking a step back as he patted her back. 

 

“I know.  I’ll go get a nurse or something.  Give you two sometime alone.”  He turned to leave and you quickly grabbed his hand, holding it gently before giving a soft squeeze.

 

“I am sorry, Dean.” 

 

He nodded a couple times.  “Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart.”  He gave you a fake smile before he left.  You watched him leave before turning back to Sam.  True, you cared for Dean, but not like he cared for you, not like you cared for Sam.  It was never your intention to say anything, you didn’t want to break Dean’s heart…but seeing Sam like this.  You couldn’t keep your emotions in check.  You had to tell him, when he finally woke—

 

“I love you too.”  You heard Sam whisper.  You couldn’t help but smile as his eyes opened slowly. 

 

“Have you been awake this whole time, you jerk?”  You joked with him as you scooted closer to him.

 

“Heard the end of the conversation…”  He whispered to you.  “I…I’m sorry, but I saw you like that, in the tree.  I couldn’t…I couldn’t lose you.” 

 

“Shh…”  You silenced him before giving him a sweet kiss.  “It’s alright now.  We’ll get fixed up and then…whatever happens next, I guess.” 

 

Sam smiled as he brought a hand up and cupped your face.  “I love you.  You are so smart, and beautiful, and witty.  How can I ever deserve someone like you?” 

 

You blushed under his compliments and the sincere gaze.  “Well…you did just save my life and all.”  You joked before giving him another sweet kiss.

 

Dean stood outside the room, he heard it all.  He took deep breaths as he came to realize that you and Sam were perfect for each other.  It would have never worked out between you and him, he tried to tell himself.  Sam deserved a girl like you, you deserved a guy like him.  And if that meant was just the big brother and friend…well…

 

He glanced in and saw the smiles on you and Sam’s face.  He couldn’t help but smile too.  His heart was breaking, but in his mind, he had made up his mind.  He would step aside.  He would let you and Sam be…and he would make sure those smiles stayed on both of your faces, no matter what. 


End file.
